


妄想妄想

by conundrum1776



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conundrum1776/pseuds/conundrum1776
Summary: 我想留在这里，听到那些声音，我不能抗拒。
Relationships: Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 2





	妄想妄想

**Author's Note:**

> 题目与题记来源于歌曲《妄想妄想》。

杨威利还小，连爬都不会爬的时候，他爸杨泰隆左打听右打听，在中国城找了个风评还算不错的算命的。留八字须的老头掐指一算，说：这孩子天资聪颖，不善运动，学习好，将来必能上牛剑，这方面大可不必担心。只有一点，三十三岁这年，他命中有一道大劫。  
  
杨泰隆急了，抱着小小的杨威利直打转，问：那怎么应对呢？算命的是福州人，泡了一壶茶，操着一口福建话给杨泰隆解释八字生辰、紫薇斗数诸如此类封建迷信无数，最后说：哎呀，莫着急的嘞，这种事破不掉，只能撑住哟。但是这个东西有灵气，也许能帮他逢凶化吉。说着就递过来一个少女食指一般长的桃花木剑，雕得像模像样，用红线挂起来做个坠子。小小的、爬都不会爬的杨威利一点都不明白他爸讨论的是他的事，躺在臂弯里闻着熏香，早就在大人们的说话声中睡着了。杨泰隆诚惶诚恐地接过，攥在手心里，又掏出银行卡一刷，以远低于他期望的钱数带走了对杨威利这辈子的解读和也许能帮他平安顺遂的物件。  
  
小小的杨威利慢慢地长大，学会了爬，学会了走，最后才学会了说话。刚开始杨泰隆还为他不会说话着急，后来又问了其他华人同事才知道，语言环境混乱会让小孩说话推迟。妻子说法语，杨泰隆说普通话，两个人交流用英语，别说学走路的杨威利，一个成年人也不一定能搞定。聪明的杨威利在他开口说话的这天，自己从卧室走到了书房，虽然包着纸尿裤，却露出了一种极其特殊的气质。  
  
“爸爸。”他对着杨泰隆说，极其标准的普通话，又转过头，对赶来的杨夫人说：“妈妈。”这一句是法语的腔调，准确到法国国家电视台的播音员会为自己小时候说不出这样的法语羞愧，然后在闻声而来的凯瑟琳冲过来抱住他泪眼扑簌时，他用手指着杨泰隆的书柜，说：“书。”杨泰隆大惊，除了爸爸妈妈之外会说的第一个词竟然是书，这是多大的一种吉兆，寻常外国人是不可以理解的。他将杨威利抱在怀里，高兴地聪明宝贝好孩子一通乱叫，隔着淡蓝色的小罩衣捏捏那柄桃花木剑。  
  
在属于杨威利的大劫到来之前，先到来的是凯瑟琳的大劫。生下杨威利的五年之后，这位出生在意大利的、讲法语的美艳女人因为急性心肌梗塞死在她工作的时尚杂志公司，杨威利本来就不熟练的法语再也没有动用过。他对此事的记忆甚是模糊，一是因为那时候他太小，二是因为那件事发生得非常遥远，并不在他面前。他只是知道有一天妈妈再也没有回来，家里少了一个会用香香的卷发蹭他的脸的人，人数到达了0。杨泰隆接到电话时，放下正在赏玩的玉摆件，把晚饭放在微波炉里，急匆匆地出门热车。他被一个人晾在家里，吃完晚饭看会电视，锁好门之后自己上床了，在孤单中对着没拉上的窗帘中透过的路灯光线发呆。可小孩子哪儿能熬什么夜呢，杨泰隆后半夜回家的时候被反锁在门外，第二天一早才吃上饭。与此同时，隐隐约约地，杨威利知道了什么是死亡，这是他早熟的开始。那是一种不可以用言语表达而说出来就会让人心揪紧的疼痛，而他还不知道这种疼痛在他的命数中远远地写好，离他很近，经常与他贴面轻吻，只有一个木制品之隔。  
  
他不是没问过杨泰隆脖子上挂的这个是什么，杨泰隆次次都是语焉不详。家中全部的中国文化都堆积在书房里的汉字书和杨泰隆的古董宝贝们，他也不知道该如何搜索这种问题，难道要尝试“剑 中国 饰品”这类关键词吗？从五岁到十四岁，连着跳级的小杨同学最后一次询问这个问题是在上六年级的那一年，更衣室里一位同学问他，杨，你脖子上的那是什么？这位同学是划船的，和他在同一个数学班。杨威利回答不上来，周末回家时询问杨泰隆，爸，这到底是什么？这时候他在家里已经有些喜欢中英文夹杂着说话了，这种方式在他去上半寄宿学校之前是被无言地禁止的。杨泰隆认为这不但非常愚蠢，而且是语言的倒退。在这次询问中，杨威利这样讲了好几次，他父亲都没有制止。杨泰隆最终还是回答了他：这是中国文化中避免邪恶的饰品，杨威利小的时候他请人算命，三十三岁那年会遇到危险，这个饰品能保证他的安全。  
  
杨威利不言不语地离开了书房。他一直以为自己得知这东西的用处之后会像了却一桩大事一样再也不带它，但那没有发生。他情不自禁地想，是谁替我规划好三十三岁我要遇到危险，是谁让一块精雕细琢的木头保护我，免于无论是什么灾难？他坐火车回学校，在周一下午的最后一堂课，他揣着打磨好的答案（“我奶奶留给我的遗物”）走进数学课的教室，那位划船的同学却再也没有问起过。  
  
下一次想到这东西时，刚十六岁的杨威利坐在体育馆角落里的桌椅上，写完论文就对着吊顶上的灯发呆。他下意识地摸着胸前换上金属链子的木质剑，思索着，历史从来不是大问题，他更应该担心后天下午的数学考试。杨威利对此产生过轻微的迷茫：刻板印象告诉他他应该擅长数学，就像是他的每一个族人一样，就像每个数学老师见到他第一面都会惊喜。可是我并不贴合那个刻板印象，我不是传统意义上的中国人，我连做基本的微积分都需要动动脑，监考老师从他面前取走试卷，杨威利呆呆地想着，我也不是传统意义上的英国人，我不喜欢喝茶，还不讨厌刷牙。他沉默地离开考场，那个坠子在他的衬衣里贴着皮肤燃烧，要把他烫破，溃烂成血肉模糊的伤口。  
  
最终，他的数学稳妥地拿到A，不负众望地成为全班最高分，达到了offer的要求，进入莫德林学院，读他最喜欢的历史。每当他走过石桥，在Sainsbury买一提咖啡又折返时，他总能看到水面上在划船的中学生。他们有力的胳膊一下一下推着桨，梭型的小船很快地从桥洞里出现，又滑向南面的树林中去。这时候，他就会站定，看着他们完全消失，再开始他的行动。  
  
第一个学年圣诞学期期末考试前的那个周六，他照例去买咖啡，在桥上接到了杨泰隆的律师的电话，说老爷子不幸过世了。杨威利不知如何是好，在过早出现的大雪中伫立着，雪落在他的头发上、围巾上、睫毛上。河面没有结冰，中学生的训练还在继续。这次他们由南向北划，三个月来的第一次，杨威利得以看到他们的脸。他们都是莫德林中学六年级的学生，与他同龄，甚至可能比他还大，脸庞年轻而稚嫩，洋溢着快乐和活气。杨威利心中的一些东西砰砰地跳动着，鼓动他胸口的吊坠也跳动着。——他很久没有注意到它了，但是他清楚地知道它一直在。回到宿舍时，卡介伦正在公共休息室里复习政治，看到他一副雪人的样子，赶紧给他拍拍衣服上的雪和冷水，接来一杯热的柠檬茶。杨威利很想哭，可他没有一滴眼泪可以用来流。不近不远的死亡又来了，祂站在窗外，看着捧着热茶的杨威利。屋子里还有其他人，卡介伦，还有他的导师比格古，卡介伦的女朋友也在，可是祂只看着他。也许祂是来把他也带走的，杨威利想。也许那个算命的人算错了，不是三十三岁，是十六岁半，他会死在现在，而那块木头一点也帮不上忙。  
  
命运失手了，或者木剑起了作用，或者算命先生没有犯错，杨威利平安地活过了十六岁的后半年、十七岁、十八岁、十九岁和二十岁，然后谢绝了比格古的邀请，决定去剑桥读博士学位。死亡也许是被抛在了牛津，也许是自己选择没有跟上来，无论答案是哪个，祂离他非常远，因为他被保护得很好；他活得心安理得而四平八稳，一切都按照一种有序而紧凑的节奏继续发展。在那里，他又加入了象棋社团，虽然下得仍旧一塌糊涂。同年，他在博客上发表了第一篇震动全国学界的随笔，虽然只是信笔之作，却有了相当的高度和一种独特的温情视角。第二年，他的棋友兼酒友亚典波罗硕士毕业，带着费茨威廉学院的帽子高高兴兴地去伦敦谋生，又将随笔系列里的第十二篇带到更广阔的阅读范围中去。第三年，这套伴着深夜的白兰地的、散文般优美却带有学术价值的二十三篇论文集结成册，由自由学术联合出版社出版，杨威利还没有毕业，先变成了名人。最后一年，杨威利因为走在街上会被认出攀谈而越发讨厌出门，因此在屋里自闭工作的时间也增多了，全靠波布兰给他带来外卖和酒，最后交上论文顺利毕业。为了方便生活，他又离开了剑桥，去往他并不喜欢的伦敦。  
  
——伦敦生活没有他想得那么糟，却也称不上好。他住在骑士桥周边一座漂亮的公寓楼里，天气好的时候能从窗户一直看到伊丽莎白塔。伦敦和剑桥、和牛津有着显而易见的区别。大学城虽然很杂乱，却始终有一种内在的和谐。在大学里，他总是有时间偷摸着去学院旁边的河畔，给撑船的人五十镑，乘着只有游客坐的小船在河上漂一下午，等太阳落山了才回去。夏天临近的时候，天黑得很晚，八九点时还亮着，他也就一直呆到九点。河上一个旁人都没有，水哗哗地响着，擦着流线型的船体滑过去。这时候，杨威利就会觉得自己是安全的，因为没有人能谋害他，世界光亮而寂寞，他却无比安全。然而，伦敦没有小河，也没有punting，光天化日下他竟无处躲避宿命的追赶。他厌恶着特留尼希特对他和对出版社的态度，但对此没有办法。这毕竟是自由学术联合出版社，就算快破产了也是他从小就喜爱的“学术团体”。更重要的，他签了合同。如果背弃合同，就要支付代价。  
  
二十九岁的时候，出版商为杨威利换了一位编辑。来人比起编辑更像是健身教练，带着日耳曼人的粗犷和一套上好的茶叶，让杨威利没法赶他出去。杨威利只能将他请到客厅里来，为他泡一壶茶，规规矩矩地坐着和他说话。这时候，杨威利已经意识到出版社在把他当工具一样谋利，因此心怀警戒。话题进展很快，没过多久，杨威利的坐姿变成了半躺在沙发上，他的矜持不许他这样做，但他实在是有些困。先寇布的祖父在二战开战前带着妻子来到英国，一同带来的还有他们名字里的冯和一种深厚的、大陆式的学术传统。世世代代，先寇布家矜持地保持着写作的传统，从美因河畔到泰晤士河畔，一直到现在，先寇布虽然不怎么写文章、做研究，仍然在出版社担任编辑。他精于此道，连杨威利都得承认。先寇布对他非常坦诚，一切都摊开在他面前，任他选择，偶尔也是逼着希望他选择。可杨威利怎么可能屈服呢？他只是说，不，不行，我不同意。在围观一两次他与出版社方面的视频会议后，他心服口服。这似乎是一种错觉，但他隐约地感觉到，先寇布是站在他这边的。站在他这边，这话听起来诡异而暧昧，却没有更好的词来替代。  
  
后来，出版《艾尔·法希尔：一座小镇和奥地利的秘密文艺复兴》的那年，在一次东拼西凑的学术会议上，杨威利见到了洪堡大学的莱因哈特·缪杰尔。这位年轻人比他还小，偶尔与他通信，是德国学界一颗冉冉上升的新星。当然，首先和他接洽的其实是缪杰尔的助理，齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯。任何一个哪怕是了解过二战东线的人都会知道这位年轻的红发奥地利人，他的文章简明扼要，深入浅出。然而，这样一个人竟然愿意给缪杰尔当助理，就足够让他对未曾谋面的金发碧眼的年轻人产生一些尊敬和好奇。当然，莱因哈特（很快他就用名字称呼他了，而对方因为无法迅速学会他的东方名字的读法仍然叫他“杨”）和他想得差不多，优雅，年轻，像是刚开刃的刀一样锋芒毕露。他们在大英博物馆的台阶上谈话，背后就是一尊从中国运来的巨大佛像，慈悲地注视着这两个如同小动物一样交谈的学者。他们交换了手机号码和WhatsApp，杨威利又为战争史专家送上他的新书。  
  
一年后的一次在湖区的度假中，他们坐在一间酒店的阳台上，风从山谷间吹来，撩动杨威利的刘海和莱因哈特越来越长的金发。杨威利有一个巨大的问题梗在心头，他早在火车上就想问了。不，比那更早，当他看到莱因哈特一个人拎着手提箱从希斯罗快线上下来时他就想在盘算了。“你没有带吉尔菲艾斯过来吗？”他这样问，带着困惑。他们从不分开啊，年长一些的作家想。在此行之前有些关于他们关系破裂的谣言，但杨威利向来对八卦充耳不闻，听到了也不怎么当真。“他去世了。”金发的人回答，飞快地将视线移开，转而追随一只正在湖面上空上下起伏的水鸟，冷淡高傲的话语下密密麻麻地铺着一层恐怖的情感。“……奥贝斯坦不让我找新的助理。”——奥贝斯坦是莱因哈特的出版商，更恰当地说，是经纪人。  
  
“实在很抱歉，我没有听说这件事。”他说。“不必……是我没有让人声张。”莱因哈特硬邦邦地回答。他仍然没有看他。杨威利在这个瞬间又陷入了寒冰之中。又一次地，死亡带走了一个不该带走的人，离他不远不近。吉尔菲艾斯还如此年轻，又才华洋溢，即使屈居人下当助理也不应当……他的大脑割裂成了两瓣，一瓣因为痛心而陷入了剧烈的麻木，而另外一瓣则不断谴责他的不理智：如果他根本不知晓那个占卜，他根本不会认为这一切与他有关。  
  
他们再也没有谈起过英年早逝的吉尔菲艾斯。事实上，莱因哈特再也没有与任何人谈起过吉尔菲艾斯。  
  
这趟旅途后，从不知道什么时候开始，杨威利花更多的时间和先寇布待在一起，无论是不是有工作要谈都一起出门散步吃饭。一天，当他们在中国城的一家粤菜馆吃虾饺时，杨威利的手机叮叮叮地叫起来。他拿起一看，气了个倒仰。先寇布的手机后知后觉地震动了一下。特留尼希特给他们发了邮件（给杨威利发的，抄送了先寇布），要求他在三个月之内写出一本书出版。而根据早年那些暧昧不清的、杨威利懒得阅读的条款，如果不这样，他将失去一切出版过的书的版权。“你怎么没有给自己雇个律师看看呢？”先寇布将筷子放下，问他。“卡介伦不就是学法律的吗？即使他是房产和税务律师。”  
  
杨威利一言不发，嚼着嘴里的海鲜，虾的鲜美因为玉米的衬托显出一丝甜味。他不愿承认那时候他信任出版社，也不觉得他们真的会拿他怎样。在电视上奇怪的贺年歌曲中，先寇布伸出手握住杨威利没有拿筷子的手，掌心对着掌背。“我可以替你接管出版社。”先寇布说，和刚刚杀了一个人然后问洗手液在哪里没什么区别。“虽然它又小又破，但我们还是可以管理它的。”  
  
将规模虽小却有一百五十年历史、出版的每一本专业书籍都被当做新权威专著的自由学术联合出版社称为又小又破的确是一种极大的轻蔑，更何况杨威利对控制一个江河日下的出版社这种事丝毫没有兴趣。他再一次礼貌地表达了自己的拒绝，还说明白他不是质疑先寇布的能力。先寇布脸上露出了很遗憾的神情，还混合着一些情欲和其他情绪。杨威利低下头夹了一个烧卖，得体地不再去看他，又一场夹杂着权利和权力的胁迫不告而终。于是在一场阴谋和构陷后，他们离开了出版社，两个人一起。按照约定，杨威利应该为撕毁合同付出一笔巨额的违约金（也是在特留尼希特的暗示下签订的），但在先寇布的协调下降低了百分之十。仍然不是轻松的数目，但杨威利和先寇布想方设法地凑足了这笔钱。  
  
四月四日的零点一到，杨威利的三十三岁宣告开始，虽然他此时正睡得香甜，做着一个漫长而不符合他一贯趣味的梦。梦里没有他熟识喜欢的古迹古人，却充满了宇宙、星星一类的科幻事物。那个梦太真实了，每个细节都栩栩如生，如同他亲身经历过其中的一切。醒来时，他嘴上还挂着一句未出口的命令，发现枕头上一片湿痕，对于口水印来说无论如何都是大到不可能的，所以他只能断定这来自于他的眼泪。他从来没有为一个梦流过眼泪，具体来说他已经不记得自己上一次为任何事流眼泪是什么时候。这件事包含的离奇新鲜让杨威利的心蠢蠢欲动；他是个坚定的无神论者，但其中隐含的意味仍然使他好奇。这受古老的东方巫术预言而带有诅咒的一年究竟会给他什么，他已经期待了很多年。  
  
然而，什么都没有发生。先寇布为他拉到了新的长期个人出版商，又厚颜无耻地将自己的一些衣物塞进杨威利家的衣橱。他们在一片混乱中确定了情侣关系，在堆满书稿的桌上接吻，做尽恰当之事。然而，杨威利从来没有和先寇布谈起过三十三岁该发生的诅咒。一种恶毒的隐喻在他的心中。从前，他不觉得有告诉他的必要，正如同如今大事将至，该告诉的时候却推诿着一点也不去做。可他又该怎么说呢？我小的时候有人为我进行占卜，三十三岁，也就是今年，我会死于非命，但是不要担心，这块木头会保佑我的平安？当他思考时，才意识到这一切是多么可笑。他竟然在这么多年中一直将它当真，将它像一个课题一样对待。为了表示一种决心，他将木剑摘下来放在床头，并不时常带在身上。  
  
终于，五月三十一日这天，伴随着白兰地和电视上的无聊新闻，杨威利和先寇布第一次做爱。先寇布的吻开始得猝不及防，带着预料之中的控制得当的野蛮。但很快，这一切就脱离了他的预料。他从来没有和男人做过，甚至连与异性的性爱或者自慰的次数对于一个普通英俊的三十三岁亚洲男性也少到令人吃惊。先寇布没有辱没自己花花公子的美名或者恶名，给他了足够的欢愉和凭借他贫瘠的经验判断也可以称得上不错的体验。然而，快感强烈得如此恐怖，让他以为自己真的要遭遇什么不测。他明白过来，这才是真真正正的濒死，从前每一次他的恐惧都不过是一种自欺欺人的小儿科，类似儿童在失眠的夜晚害怕床下的怪兽会伸出毛茸茸的手抓住露出床沿的腿。如今他才切实地了解什么叫做真正的恐惧。一出生时就有命运埋下伏笔，在之后的每一年生长，四年前，它变做一个实体，将他整个缠绕起来，让他迟缓地窒息：这是爱，也是死。三十三岁这年，他注定承受的就是这能将人打败直至溃不成军的事物。  
  
一股浓重的心悸让他大腿抽筋，他从鹅绒被和枕头中坐起。他看向床头，闹钟泛着蓝光，亲切地告诉他，现在已然是第二天，凌晨两点多。那里放着的木剑已经破了。他有些怔忪地摸索断口，发现中间平整、光滑，像是被一刀切开的。可是除了他们两个，房间里没有进来过任何人。他抬头望向公寓的天花板，脖子发出嘎巴一声，在剧烈的运动后拒绝着他的行为。当然，他没办法也不需要在乎了，伴随他生命的护身符已经破裂。也许是替他挡灾，他嫌弃了很久的物件变成了毫无存在意义的木块。可怕的预言在三十三岁后的国际儿童节被变现为一道裂口，杨威利清楚地知道，在他真正自然衰老到不得不离世之前，死亡再也不会靠近他哪怕一步。其实他知道这件事很久，甚至十几年没有考虑过它了。先寇布在他背后轻轻地打鼾，并不吵，只像一只衰老疲惫的马。他只是他自己，活着，健康而悲伤，仅此而已。


End file.
